Forced Relationship
by Dragon's Mudblood
Summary: Draco and Hermione were forcedly engaged but keep it a secret...a transfer from Durmstrang who has his sight on Hermione...Lucius apparantly dead...PostHBP.Dramione.
1. Happy Birthday?

**Disclaimer for story: I own nothing.**

**-!-!-!-**

Hermione stepped out of the warm shower and put her bathrobe on. Stepping into her room, she saw a beautiful dress lying on her bed. It was a deep gold colour with light golden embroidery. As she neared it, she saw a note on top of it. Picking it up, she read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Once again a very, very happy 17th birthday to you! I saw this dress while shopping and simply had to buy it for this wonderful occasion. Be sure to wear it tonight at the party._

_Love, Mum & Dad_

Hermione smiled and slipped into the dress. It fit her figure perfectly and flowed slightly at the bottom. She then got to work on her hair. Now that she had come to age, she was allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts without getting a warning of being expelled from school. After a spell, her hair was dry and set. She looked into her mirror and felt satisfied with the way she looked.

She was no longer the bushy haired, bossy, buck-toothed Hermione Granger from first year. She was now a young women with wavy hair, normal yet white teeth (thanks to her parents) and was off to start her 7th and final year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as Head Girl.

Over the summer, Harry had beaten Voldemort. He had found all the Horcruxes and destroyed them and finally the battered soul in Voldemort's body. He'd also gotten a new title apart from 'the boy who lived' and 'the chosen one'. It was by far the most important: 'savior of the wizarding world'. However, he couldn't have done it without the help of Dumbledore…

Hold up . . . How? After all, Dumbledore had died. Well, it turned out that when Dumbledore defeated the dark wizard Grindewald, he did it by killing him and thus he also created a Horcrux. His Horcrux was Fawkes, his loyal phoenix. When Dumbledore had died, Fawkes had flown off and somehow changed into Dumbledore. From his hiding place, Dumbledore had helped the trio find Horcruxes and finally at the time of the Final Battle, he revealed himself to the rest of the wizarding world. To say the least, it had been a huge shock but caused much relief and hope.

Looking at the clock, she saw that it was almost seven so she hurried downstairs before the guests started coming. As she walked by the living room, she heard her parents hushed voices. Apparently they were having an argument and when she went inside, they suddenly quieted, confirming that it was about her.

Jane Granger came up to embrace her daughter. "Hermione, you look wonderful," she said, when she let go.

Hermione looked over her shoulder at her father who looked cross about something.

"Dad? Is there something I should know?" she asked.

His face cleared. "As a matter of fact, there is. We have been told that in the wizarding world, when you come of age, you can get married."

"Who told you?" Hermione asked curiously.

He ignored her question and went on. "Well, you've had a proposal. And the family that sent it is magic as well."

Hermione couldn't believe it. She'd just turned 17 and already she had a proposal? She still had school! She wasn't ready for marriage yet! "Who sent the proposal?" she asked.

"Narcissa Malfoy."

"What!" she shrieked. "A _Malfoy_? But that's impossible! They wouldn't do that! I'm muggle-born! They only marry pure-bloods!"

"Yes, well, two things you should know. First of all, a new research has proven that inter-family marriages aren't safe anymore. Plus, there aren't that many pure-bloods left anymore so they need to marry . . . others," he explained

"I don't care about that!" she said angrily. "What's the second thing?"

This time it was her mother who spoke. "Dear, Allan isn't your biological father," she said gesturing to her husband and ignoring Hermione's shocked expression. "Your biological father was a wizard but since I wasn't magical, our relationship wasn't allowed. You know of all their pureblood pride. We didn't care though and secretly got married. Soon I found out I was pregnant with you. Just a few days after that, he died." Tears had filled Jane's eyes now but she continued to talk. "My parents didn't want you to be born without a father so they made me get married again. To Allan." she finished.

Hermione had a hard time processing this new information. She was a half-blood. Finally, she realized her situation and asked, "Who was my father?"

"His name was Henry Stebbins."

Hermione felt relieved that she didn't know of any Stebbins. But still . . . the Malfoy family - or at least Narcissa since Lucius was dead - wanted her to marry the boy who had tormented her all of her time at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy.

"What did you tell Narcissa?" she asked almost afraid of the answer.

"We said yes," her father replied.

"How could you? You made the most important decision of my life without even consulting me? And the wrong decision at that! I hate him and he hates me!" she exclaimed.

"Hermione . . . What's done is done. We signed a magical contract on it. You two will simply have to forget about the past and accept each other because like it or not, this can't be stopped from happening," her father told her.

Hermione felt herself go weak. She was going to have to wed Draco 'ferret' Malfoy. This couldn't be happening to her. This was worse than her scariest nightmare.

"Would you look at the time?" her mother said. "By the way, they will be coming over to the party tonight and afterwards we can all sit down and discuss dates and arrangements."

Just then an owl flew in through the open window, dropped a letter onto the center table and left.

**-!-!-!-**

Draco Malfoy sat on his bed, just staring at the intricate design of his ceiling, thinking.

He honestly had no idea what was going on with his life right now. Ever since the war had ended, he had been feeling like this. His father had died in Azkaban from what he'd heard – good riddance. His mother didn't seem affected by it at. As for himself . . .

After the death of Dumbledore, he'd gone to the Dark Lord with Snape. The Dark Lord had punished him (cruciatus curse) for failing on his task yet he didn't kill him. He preferred that Draco suffer.

Finally, one day a letter came to him. It was quite peculiar seeing as it was signed _Albus_ _Dumbledore_ since he had witnessed the death of his headmaster himself. Soon he discovered that Dumbledore was indeed alive and seeked his refugee. He told Dumbledore of all that he knew and secretly changed sides. Only in the final battle was he able to show where his loyalties really were.

"Draco!" his mother called from downstairs.

Sighing, he went to see what his mother wanted now. She was most probably in her study as she was often nowadays and it was confirmed when he walked in.

"Yes, mother?"

"Sit, sit. There is something important I need to talk to you about. I will need you to hold your tongue until I'm finished though. Am I understood?" he nodded. "Good. Now I know that you have become somewhat lost in life and I am willing to help you. I said no interruptions." His ready to protest open mouth closed instantly. "I have sent a proposal to a girl to whom you shall marry. She's-"

"But I thought I was set to marry Pansy!" he said, forgetting that he wasn't supposed to interrupt.

"No dear. That was just silly promise that Lucius made to the Parkinsons' but now that he's gone, we are no longer obliged to follow through. Besides, I thought you would be delighted that you wouldn't have to marry that wretched girl anymore."

Draco couldn't believe it. His mother had always fawned over Pansy before and now she was calling her a wretched girl? And he didn't have to marry her now. This was all too good to be true. "I am glad, mother. Who's this girl that you've sent a proposal on my behalf to?"

"I do believe you are well acquainted."

_That was good_, he thought.

"She studies at Hogwarts as well."

_Hopefully she'll be a Ravenclaw. The Slytherin girls' were just plain ugly and stupid. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are out of reason. _

"Her name is Hermione Granger."

He was right. It was too good to be true. "WHAT? The mudblood?"

"That is no way to speak about your future wife Draco! For your information, she is not a mudblood, but a half-blood. I found out that although her mother may be muggle, her father came from one of the purest of bloodlines. I personally knew the fellow," Narcissa reasoned.

"Still, she's not pureblood. How can you let her into our family?"

"Honestly, Draco. Lucius is gone and along with him, all that prejudice should be gone as well. I'm not saying that I like mudbloods' now, seeing as it will go against my upbringing as well, but half bloods are accepted by all purebloods. Just look at the Dark Lord! He was a half blood and we purebloods followed him!" Narcissa's voice had become very high by now.

A silence followed.

"I don't think I have a choice in this matter, right?" Draco asked breaking the silence.

"Quite. We shall be going over to the birthday party of Hermione tonight. Go get dressed."

Draco stood up but instead of obediently saying yes and leaving, he said, "I'm sorry, mother but I can't go tonight. I still have to grasp this whole situation. I think I'll go to bed. Good Night."

"But you haven't had dinner yet."

"Good night, Mother"

"Fine, but we are meeting at lunch tomorrow whether you have finally grasped the situation or not by then."

"Good night, Mother," he said one final time before striding out of the room.

"Good night," Narcissa mumbled getting a piece of parchment. "As if it isn't easy enough having the muggles under the imperius curse to agree that now you, dear son, are also being difficult," she mumbled while she writing. When she done, she attached it to an owl and saw it fly out the window.

**-!-!-!-**

Hermione cautiously opened the piece of parchment that had been dropped by the unfamiliar owl. Inside, in neat cursive writing, it said:

_Grangers',_

_I'm am sorry to say that we will be unable to attend Hermione's birthday party tonight due to the fact that something came up unexpectedly. Howeve,r the lunch date tomorrow when we will pick up Hermione is still going to happen. Hoping to see you soon._

_Narcissa Malfoy_

"What is it, dear?" her mother asked.

"They can't come to my party tonight-"

"What a shame."

"-But they'll be here to pick me up tomorrow. Why didn't you tell me you were sending me away?" she demanded angrily.

"It must have slipped my mind. Terribly sorry, dear. Time for the party now."

Hermione sighed resignedly, thanking the gods that they weren't coming tonight yet still angry at the fact that they were coming to take her away tomorrow. Still, it would have been a disaster if Harry or Ron had found out about it tonight. She was planning her very best to get out of this situation at whatever means possible.

**-!-!-!-**

**A/N: Hermione's biological father is not a completely original character. In the fifth book, when Harry is in the pensive, seeing his father in the examination room, there's a person called 'Stebbins'. I merely turned the person into a guy and gave him the first name of Henry. If you're still confused about the guy go to:**

**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 28: Snape's Worst Memory, page: 566, paragraph 3.**

**Reviews will be appreciated!**


	2. Rebelling

Soon all the guests were arriving for Hermione's party. She tried to be happy but the foreboding feeling that the Malfoys' would change their mind and suddenly barge into her house was keeping her really tense. The Weasleys' and Harry were one of the last people to arrive. They came straight over to Hermione where she was playing hostess.

"Hello, Hermione," Harry said, giving her a hug. Ginny gave the next hug and then a blushing Ron.

Hermione knew he liked her but it was too late. She had been trying to get his attention all of last year and he had just gone off to Lavender. The war had taught her that friends were more important at many times and it wouldn't be wise to make them your love. If something were to go wrong, then the friendship would also suffer.

"It's so good to see you all again," she told them, leading them towards a table. "Sit down. I'll be with you in a minute." She disappeared again, playing hostess to every newcomer.

The party passed uneventfully for Hermione. Ron tried to follow her around and make conversation over and over again but she left him. Then the cake was cut, served and eaten. Soon everyone was leaving because Hermione wasn't comfortable with opening all her presents in front of all the people. Some people gave embarrassing things that she would prefer to open by herself.

The Weasleys' and Harry were also one of the last to leave. "I guess I'll see you on the train now," Hermione said before saying goodbye.

"What? Why?" Ron immediately asked.

"I've already got my books and I want to spend the rest of the holidays with some . . . relatives." Hermione repeated her well rehearsed excuse.

Ron looked extremely put out but let it go. When they were leaving, everyone hugged her as they left and Mrs. Weasley also complimented on Hermione's dress. Lastly, Ron came, kissed her on the cheek and bolted out the door.

It was late and Hermione didn't have the time to contemplate the meaning of Ron's actions so she just dismissed them. She went to bed early, not at all looking forward to the next day.

**-!-!-!-**

When she woke up the next morning, she was peacefully laying in bed until she remembered what was supposed to happen today. She was furious at her parents for making her life decisions. She was too young; she was a student! She just couldn't become involved in such a serious relationship yet.

An urge to somehow get back at her parents filled her. She was going to do something that hey had forbid her to do. She was going to be rebellious, damn it, even if it was only for the morning!

She quickly showered and got dressed. Leaving a note on the breakfast table, she grabbed some toast and was out the door. This morning was her last chance of freedom. She wasn't a disobedient child so she wouldn't refuse what he parents had planned for her, no matter how frustrated it made her. Of course she would find a way to get out of the arrangement, but at the moment she wanted do something that would make her feel slightly better about the whole situation.

Before she knew it, she had arrived at her destination. A piercing parlour. She had no idea why her feet carried her here but she remembered being interested in having her navel pierced at one time. A middle aged, stubby man was sitting at the counter inside. He looked up when she entered and gave her a yellow teethed grin.

"Can I help you?"

"Erm, yes. I would like to get my navel pierced," she said in what she hoped was a brave tone.

"Of course. First you should pick out what you'd like to go there. We have a fine assortment of rings and studs. After that, you can pay and we'll get to the piercing."

Nodding, Hermione made her way forward to the counter. She let her sight skim over some of the rings and then proceeded to the studs. There, her eye caught site of one that looked like the imitation of a diamond. She pointed to it and the guy got it out for her.

"A very nice choice. It would look stunning on any kind of skin."

She paid the bill, and then he led her into a room within the shop. Another guy was there and he motioned her to sit in a chair that was similar to the ones dentists' have. As Hermione sat, the counter guy left the room.

"So, what'll you be wanting pierced, little lady?" the guy asked.

"Navel, please."

"Alrighty then. Just lift your shirt up a little." Hermione did as told and waited while he got a needle and took the stud from her. "You've got quite a nice stomach. This stud'll look mighty nice on it."

He ran a wet towel over her stomach – Hermione guessed it had been dipped in a numbing liquid and alcohol, judging by the smell. She closed her eyes when she felt the needle stick into her skin. The pain was tolerable but it was still pain.

Rebelling hurt.

When she was done and had listened on how to take care of the peircing, she practically ran out of the store and headed straight home. She figured she'd done enough rebelling for the day.

Once she was in the safety of her room, she performed a healing charm on her stomach to make it look better and so that the pain would also vanish. Her wall clock caught her attention as it chimed 12. She hadn't realized how late she had woken up or how much time she'd spent outside. Going downstairs, she thought she ought to have a talk with her dear parents before the dreaded arrival of the Malfoys'.

"Mum? Dad?"

"In the family room, darling!" her mother's voice came.

Hermione made her way to the family room, which had been lavishly decorated – for the Malfoys', no doubt.

Her mother started talking as soon as she saw her. "Oh sweetheart, I have the perfect plan for you to dazzle that boy. I know you know him but show him how different you can be. When they come, we'll seat them here. A few minutes later, you can make your entrance. Be sure to wear something fancy!"

Hermione stared speechlessly at her mother. She was talking so oddly. Never had she encouraged Hermione to be anything other than comfortable but now she was talking of ways that would leave her a good impression with Malfoy? Unbelievable.

"His dear mother adores you already. You just need to make the boy love you now," Her father piped in.

To say the least, she was shocked at her parents' behaviour but let it pass as the excitement of their little girl getting a proposal. She nodded and left the room, completely forgetting about having a talk with them.

Upstairs, she dressed herself in a knee-length floral skirt and a white belly top that showed her new stud. She was just making her way downstairs when she heard noises coming from the family room.

The Malfoys' were here.

**-!-!-!-**

Draco was making his way inside the Granger home with a sneer upon his face. It wasn't that the house wasn't nice. No, it was who the house belonged to that caused his reaction. He still couldn't believe his mother had roped him into coming here. She'd shown him a magical contract and said that it had already sealed his fate. He had no choice but to go along now.

So here he was, being scolded by his mother to keep a neutral face if not a pleasant one. Mr. and Mrs. Granger greeted them and ushered them in. Then he had to sit on a lone couch listening to the parents drone on and on about something or another. He really wished that Granger would hurry up and make their entrance. As least he would have some sort of entertainment then.

When she came though, he wished she hadn't.

**-!-!-!-**

Having witnessed the arrival of the Malfoys', Hermione now had to stay in her room until an efficient amount of time passed. Preferably 10-15 minutes. She decided to make an extra late entrance and went a half hour late.

Everyone's attention turned to her as soon as she entered the room.

Draco's mouth fell open, Narcissa looked stunned and her parent's gaped in horror. Her mother was the first to break the silence.

"Hermione . . . what have you done to yourself?" she asked, getting up.

"I do remember telling you that you were not allowed to get a navel piercing, young lady!" her father bellowed, also standing up.

Funnily, it was Narcissa who took charge of the situation. "I saw your beautiful gardens on the way in. Why don't you and Draco go for a stroll there, Hermione?"

Even odder, her parent's didn't object to Narcissa taking charge and stood rooted to their spots. Hermione shrugged and left with Draco following her out.

Making sure that the kids were out of ear shot, Narcissa quickly reversed her spell allowing the elder Grangers' to move again. "Sit!" she commanded and they obeyed. This was going to be easier than she thought - at least on her part. Muttering a few memory modifying spells, she lifted the Imperius Curse off of them. She quickly brought out the topic of the wedding and many arrangements so that their mind would not wander.

She didn't need to worry though. Not now that their beliefs had been changed. There would be no problem at all from them now.

**-!-!-!-**

Outside, Hermione and Draco were silently strolling. Neither had spoken a word since they'd left the house.

"Nice stud, Granger." Draco said.

He was actually complimenting her? "Thanks, I guess."

"I never thought you'd have the guts to do anything so daring even if you are a Gryffindor."

No chance on the compliment. He was just a sneaky little git who knew how to twist his words. She huffed in annoyance but didn't say anything.

"What's that aroma?" Draco asked after a little while.

"There's a cookie factory nearby." Hermione explained.

A little more silence . . .

"Alright, let's get to the topic at hand, Granger. In case you don't know, my mother has gone mental. You may not be a mudblood and she might have known your real father but that is no excuse for me to marry you."

"It's not like I'm happy with this arrangement either. Your mother somehow tricked my parents into signing that magical contract," she snapped.

"You're supposed to be smart. Why not put that famous brain of yours to work on figuring out a solution to this obvious problem."

Hermione turned to face him. "It's not that easy! They signed a magical contract! They're really hard to break out of. I can't work on this until we're back at Hogwarts. The library there will help me."

"It's so typical of you to run to a library for every problem. Anyways, I know something about Marriage Contacts."

"What?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"We can divorce-"

"That's perfect! We can get married and file for divorce the next day!" Hermione was practically jumping at the idea. A bubble of hope has risen for her.

"As I was saying, we can divorce _but_ only after a week into the marriage."

"That's still okay!" The bubble was deflating slightly.

"No, it's not. During that time, we are to perform all the marital obligations."

The bubble of hope popped. Hermione paled at the meaning of his words. She was now more determined than before to get out of this situation. "We should be getting back inside," she said shakily.

Their walk back inside was also in silence. The parents were chatting merrily when they arrived back in the room.

"How was your stroll?" Narcissa inquired.

"Fine," both replied simultaneously.

"That's nice. Now we've finalized the details of the arrangement. You two shall be engaged now but the wedding will be after you've left Hogwarts. We wouldn't want it to interfere with your education." Narcissa turned to Hermione. "Have you packed yet?"

"No. Not yet."

"Don't worry, dear. I had one of the maids pack all your things for you," Her mother said.

"Well then, there's only one thing left now. Draco?" This time Narcissa turned to Draco who fidgeted slightly with something in his pocket.

He took it out, revealing it to be a ring. It was clear what he was about to do. Striding forward, he took Hermione's left hand and placed the ring on her fourth finger; her ring finger.

They were now officially engaged.

Jane and Narcissa wee dabbing their eyes where tears had formed while Allan Granger beamed.

After getting Hermione's trunk, the Malfoys' made their way to the fireplace where the Floo Network was temporarily connected. Draco went first, shouting "Malfoy Manor!", then Narcissa.

"Well, goodbye," Hermione said awkwardly. She'd never left her parents like this.

Both her parents gave her an enormous hug before letting her go and saying their own goodbye.

"Be good!" Jane added as Hermione stepped toward the fireplace. Hermione gave a last wave and smile before taking a deep breath and saying, "Malfoy Manor!", and disappearing in a swirl of emerald smoke.

**-!-!-!-**

**Reviews will be appreciated!**


	3. At Malfoy Manor

To say that Hermione was enjoying her stay at Malfoy Manor would not be a little white lie. It would be a downright-full-solid lie. She spent most of her time in the manor's library, hiding. Narcissa was on a mission to get her and Draco together in a room, by whatever means possible, and the library was the only place where she wouldn't come because it was located in an attic.

One day, Draco was taking a stroll through the manor and walked into the library to find Hermione there. His mother was out so he decided to go in.

"Find anything yet?" he asked, sitting on the couch in front of her.

"Nothing," she replied without looking up.

He sighed exasperatedly. "You spend practically all of your waking hours in here and still you haven't found anything at all?"

"It's not that easy!" she said, snapping the book shut.

"Why won't you just agree to go with my idea? We get married for a while and then divorce."

"No."

"Why the hell not?" he demanded.

"I, I don't want to . . . there is no way . . . I'm not going to give up my chastity to you," She said, blushing slightly.

He stared at her for a moment before bursting out with laughter. "Chastity? Oh Merlin, Granger. Grow up. We're in the 21st century now. Terms like that hardly exist anymore." He gave another chuckle before straightening again. "I don't get what the deal is. We have sex _once_. Then you're off the hook. Don't complicate things."

"No, Malfoy! What if I get pregnant? I don't think we'll be able to call it quits then," she tried.

"Take a potion."

"What if you pass on some disease to me?" she tried again.

"Granger, I'm perfectly fine!" he said, insulted.

"Still . . . . No."

"What the hell! I swear, Granger, nothing will happen!"

"And I'm really supposed to trust you?"

"Why not?"

"You tried to kill Dumbledore thrice last year!"

He groaned. "Tried being the keyword here. I didn't do it, alright? I didn't kill your beloved Dumbledore!"

"You almost killed Ron and Katie in the process!" she shouted, standing up.

"I didn't intend on them getting hurt!" he said angrily, also standing up.

She snorted. "You were willing to do anything to try and kill him. Even hurt others. And that was low, Malfoy, even for you."

He felt the blood rising in his face, thudding in his head, making him see red. He was just so angry. "Just shut up, Granger! You don't know anything! Usually when a person has theirs and their families' lives on the line, they don't tend to think about others so excuse me!"

She stood shocked. "Is that why you went to Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore offered me help. For all I knew, he was dead." He was quiet for a few seconds. "Back to the subject at hand: You really won't go through with my way?"

"Malfoy, if getting out was so easy then they never would have had a contract signed in the first place. They must have really needed this to happen for a magical binding contract to be made. I don't think we'd be let go so easily. Don't you see? This will still happen. That's their plan!" Hermione voiced her thoughts.

"Plan? Bloody hell. Why would they make a plan about you and me?" Draco wondered aloud.

"I don't know, alright? Maybe you should ask your mother," Hermione bit out.

He ignored her. "Try and find something before we return to Hogwarts. I assure you this library is much more informative than the one there." He gave her a last glare and left the room.

Sighing, Hermione turned back to her books.

**-!-!-!-**

The only other time she and Draco saw each other was at mealtimes because Narcissa would not allow them to skip them or even eat elsewhere. Often, she started conversations and would try and get them involved but it would only end up with then having different opinions and then insulting each other until finally a house elf came with dessert.

Once, Narcissa got lucky in making them agree and co-operate on a subject, but to her misfortune, the subject was something she had been hoping to have them agree to. It happened on the last night before returning back to Hogwarts. It was a quiet evening dinner until . . .

"I think we should turn that empty room in the west wing into a nursery," Narcissa said thoughtfully.

Hermione's spoon stopped in midair and her mouth hung open.

Draco's goblet was frozen at his lips.

"Yes . . . I think that would be quite nice. In fact, I'll decorate it myself! It will be much homelier for my grandchild," she continued excitedly.

"Mother, what the hell are you talking about?" Draco managed, the goblet held tightly in his fist.

"Watch your language, Draco," Narcissa chided. "And you should know what I'm talking about. Yours and Hermione's children can be my only grandchildren. Alas, I never had another child."

"Mrs. Malfoy, I told you that I refuse to take part in this plan of yours. I don't know how you managed to get my parents to agree but I will not go along with it!" Hermione said.

"Hermione, we'll be family soon. Call me Narcissa."

"Didn't you hear me? We most certainly will not be family!"

"I have a piece of paper that says that we will."

"You can't hold that over our heads!" Draco cut in.

"I don't know what you did to my parents to get them to sign that but I'm going to find out and reverse it!" Hermione added.

"It can't be undone. You're parents signed it. It's done."

"Mistress," an elf squeaked from somewhere in the room. "Dessert's ready."

**-!-!-!-**

"Ron, mate, you've got to tell her," Harry was coaxing him.

"Harry, not yet. I want to tell her at a special moment."

"If you keep waiting for that moment -" he used his fingers as quotations marks when he said the word. "- you're going to lose her."

"Lose who?" Hermione's voice came from behind them.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry said, giving her a hug which she returned.

She turned to a red faced Ron next. "Are you okay, Ron?" she asked concernedly.

He managed to nod.

"Where is everyone?" She noticed that the usual Weasley clan was missing. Nor were there any Order members to escort. Not that they were needed.

"They finally let us come alone. Mrs. Weasley was reluctant at first but then she agreed that we should be alone on out last trip to the train. It's more bonding and shows more appreciation that way. Then she started crying for some reason," Harry finished with a shrug.

Hermione laughed lightly and they made their way onto the train. Suddenly, a thought came to her. "Where's Ginny?"

"She already went on the train with Luna."

They went through the train looking for the compartment with Ginny and Luna in it and when they found it, they rushed inside. Greetings were exchanged and the loud whistle rang out as the train started moving.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Ron and I have to go to the prefect and heads compartment so that duties can be handed out. We'll see you guys in a bit." Hermione waved before leaving the compartment with Ron at her heels.

Ron was just about to open his mouth and say something – anything – to Hermione when the door to their right opened and out came Draco Malfoy.

He sneered at the sight of them.

"Malfoy, I was just coming to find you," Hermione said.

"Whatever," he mumbled as he shoved Ron and went ahead of them.

"What a bas-" Ron started.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

Everyone else was already there by the time Hermione and Ron reached the compartment. Since Draco was being his usual lazy self, Hermione had to do all the explaining, hand out schedules for patrols and the assigning of patrol partners. When they had all left - Ron promised to wait outside for her – she turned to the bored blond that was with her.

"Why must you be so insufferable? The letters said that the _Heads_, as in plural and not one person, were supposed to explain everything!"

"You actually bothered reading all of it? I trashed it after reading the 'congratulations on making Head Boy this year' part," he said, shrugging.

"You're impossible!"

"You'll just have to get used to it, Ganger, seeing as in we'll be together quite a lot soon."

"No, we won't!"

"I beg to differ." He came close to her. So close, that they were mere inches apart. "Have you forgotten about that ring on your finger?" he asked quietly.

Hermione gasped. She had forgotten all about it. What if someone had seen it? Quickly, she took it off and shoved it into her pocket. "What ring?"

"You know, there is a spell on it that will ensure that it'll always be with you. I doubt you will always wear that same pair of robes so you might want to put that ring around a necklace or something," he warned.

Hermione didn't respond. She'd already discovered about that charm during the numerous times she tried to throw it away and it zoomed back to her on its own accord.

"Weasel's waiting for you outside. Go take the literally poor bloke out of his misery by gracing him with your presence," he sneered.

Rolling her eyes at him, Hermione moved him out of her way and was about to leave when he caught her arm. "What?"

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" he asked innocently.

"Keep dreaming, Malfoy."

"If you're this afraid to kiss me, I wonder how scared you'll be when the sleeping time arrives."

"Ugh!" she pulled her arm back from his grip. "Nothing is ever going to happen, you hear me? _Nothing_!" she went out mumbling something that sounded quite like "pervert."

**-!-!-!-**

"I'm positive that you two will work and live together peacefully."

"When pigs fly," Draco muttered rudely.

"You fly?" Hermione asked with mock surprise.

"Students!" McGonagall shouted. "You are heads now. It is time to put aside you're differences and unite. Unity was the only reason why we had private Head Quarters made this year. If I hear that you are not living up to your title, I shall take it away." With that threat, she left the two new Heads in their new Heads Dormitory.

Silently, the two students entered. The common room was just like any other house's common room except smaller since it was only for two people. There was a mini staircase going up in two different directions leading to the Head's separate bedrooms.

Hermione went up the right one while Draco took the left. She saw her room was a typical school girl room with a bed, study table, a shelf of books and cushions placed randomly on the floor. She made her way to her bathroom and saw it was completely made of marble.

For the time being, she was too tired to do anything else. After changing into her pyjamas and brushing her teeth, she went to bed in hopes of tomorrow being better. In the next room, Draco copied her actions and soon both were fast asleep.

**-!-!-!-**

**I'm trying to keep the characters as much IC as possible. Their relationship will gradually bloom but not so soon. Anyways, reviews will be appreciated!**


	4. Vlad Gonzalez

The next morning dawned clear and bright. Walking down to breakfast, Hermione wished her day would go by as nicely as the weather outside. She joined her friends at the Gryffindor table, where Parvati and Lavender were also sitting but immediately moved when they saw her coming. Hermione decided to ignore their behaviour and enjoy her first breakfast of 7th Year. The trio immediately noticed that Hagrid wasn't at his usual seat at the staff table but let go of it thinking that he as busy preparing for his first class.

Amidst the hall there was chatter about new classes, summer adventures, and most interestingly of all: the Durmstrang transfer. It was extremely rare for someone to transfer like this and fairly new to everybody. According to what was going around, he got sorted into Ravenclaw and was extremely good looking.

Timetables were handed out and Hermione was disappointed to learn that she only had three classes with her best friends. Their first class was Astronomy so they left earlier since they had to go to the tower on the other side of the castle. Hermione left soon after to go Arithmancy.

"Herm-own-ninny?"

She froze. Slowly turning around, she saw a boy with black hair and icy blue eyes staring back at her.

"Excuse me?" she asked politely, sure that she had heard wrong.

"Herm-own-ninny. That's you, isn't it?" he asked.

"No. My name is Hermione. Hermione Granger," she told him.

"Oh, sorry. I guess Victor didn't know how to pronounce your name correctly." He gave a chuckle before introducing himself as well. "Vlad Gonzalez." He stuck out a hand which she hesitantly shook. "I just transferred from Durmstrang."

"I heard," Hermione replied. "How do you know Victor? I mean, he's three years older than us - if we're the same age, that is."

He gave another good natured laugh. "Don't worry, I'm not a flunk. He was my older brother's friend so that's how I got to know him. When he heard that I was coming here, he told me all about the girl who had enraptured him when he was here for the Triwizard Tournament. I take it you were involved," he said with a wink.

"Yes, but that was two years ago. We're just friendly now." Hermione suddenly realized that the Great Hall was practically empty now except for the two of them. "I have to go now otherwise I'll be late," she said quickly and turned to resume her way to Arithmancy.

"Wait!" he called from behind her.

She turned around with a loud sigh. "What?" she asked irritated. It was the first day back and she was Head Girl. She did _not_ want to be late and ruin her perfect attendance record this early in the year - or at all for that matter.

He held out a piece of paper and she practically snatched it from him in her haste. It was his timetable.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where my classes are since I'm new and all. I think I can trust your judgement seeing as you've been here for six years now."

"You have all my classes," Hermione told him dully. "Come one now or we'll be late."

"Brilliant," he said, smiling widely. "Lead the way."

**-!-!-!-**

Out in the grounds, Harry and Ron had gone down to visit Hagrid during their free period. They knocked on the door until their hands hurt but there was no response. Even Fang's howls didn't rouse at the noise.

"Where could he be? It's already been 15 minutes," Ron whined.

"He never showed up yesterday for escorting the first years or dinner so I assumed he was busy in school," Harry said.

"You know what they say about assuming," Ron said with a small laugh.

Harry smiled briefly until he noticed Professor Grubbly-Plank going through the side of the hut.

"Excuse me," Harry asked her. "Do you know where Hagrid is?"

"Hagrid won't be here this year. Apparently, he has decided to go live with his brother somewhere up north," Professor Grubbly-Plank answered and then continued on her way.

"Is he mad?" Ron voiced, as the two made their way back to the castle. "Going to live in the mountains with Grawp? How will he end up lasting a whole year over there?"

"Hagrid's tough. He'll survive. And hopefully when he comes back, it'll be without Grawp. I do remember him saying that he was going to find his little brother a mate," Harry said with a sad little grin.

**-!-!-!-**

"Are you really Bulgarian?" Hermione asked Vlad as they went down to lunch together.

"I suppose the accent gave it away, huh?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm only half Bulgarian. My mum was British."

"Was?" he shot her a look. "Oh. Sorry."

He waved it away. They had reached the Great Hall now and headed for their respective tables.

As soon as Hermione sat down, Ginny leaned over to her.

"Hey, what's going on between you and him?"

Hermione was taken aback by the sudden question. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Ginny said impatiently. "That he's been hanging around with you the whole morning. Even now he keeps shooting glances your way."

Hermione looked around but didn't see him looking. "You're imagining it, Ginny. He's new and asked me to help him out on his first day and it turned out that we had the same classes. That's why we were together the whole morning," she finished explaining and turned to her awaiting lunch.

"And why did he choose you of all people to help him out today? Couldn't he have asked one of his fellow Ravenclaws?" Ginny inquired.

"Maybe because I'm Head Girl," Hermione said. The look Ginny had on her face told her that she didn't believe her. "Or maybe it was because he knows Victor and Victor told him about me."

"Oh, I knew there was something more to this!" Ginny said triumphantly. Hermione just rolled her eyes and continued with her lunch. "I still say he looks interested though."

Hermione ignored the comment and Harry and Ron sat beside her right then.

"You won't believe this," Harry said right away and went on to tell about Hagrid. Ron was unusually quiet throughout the whole conversation and ate while Hermione, Ginny, and Harry discussed about it.

Suddenly, Ginny nudged Hermione and nodded forward. Hermione followed her gaze to see Vlad coming toward them.

"Hello," he said with a charming smile. "Ready for Ancient Runes, Hermione? I'm thinking you won't want to be late."

Hermione nodded, bid her friends a quick goodbye and strode away with Vlad.

"Well, you are considerate to want to leave early just for me," Hermione said to make conversation.

"Nah, I was just bored at my table. There aren't many interesting people in Ravenclaw. Maybe I'll ask Dumbledore to transfer me to Gryffindor," he replied with a smirk.

"You just can't get enough of me, can you?" Hermione teased. "As if having all my classes isn't enough that now you want to be in my house too."

He gave her another smirk. "You bet."

**-!-!-!-**

The last class of the day was Defence against the Dark Arts. Hermione arrived with Vlad and met Harry and Ron there. A little bit away she spotted Malfoy talking to Zabini and Parkinson. Crabbe and Goyle had rid the world of their presence during the war.

A semi-old man came to the door and opened it up for them. Once everyone was inside, he introduced himself. "Good afternoon class. I am Professor Earl and I will be teaching you this year. I only arrived this morning so that is why Professor Dumbledore couldn't introduce me yesterday. I hope to stay for more than a year unlike your past teachers, and I hope you will help me achieve my goal. Not that you will be around here next year – hopefully."

When Vlad went up to Professor Earl after his name was missed on the attendance, Harry leaned over to Hermione and said in a quiet voice, "Isn't that Vlad guy a little too much of a stickler?"

"No, Harry," Hermione said back. "I happen to enjoy his company, especially in my other classes."

"I just think that maybe your neglecting _someone_ because of your new friend," Harry said meaningfully. Hermione glanced past him to see Rom staring at the cover of his book.

She sighed. "I'll talk to you later, Harry."

**-!-!-!-**

"I didn't know you and Gonzalez were that close," Draco commented when Hermione arrived in their common room.

"How do you know Vlad?" she asked instead of answering.

"Pureblood families keep tabs on each other. Anyways, back to my point: you're engaged."

Hermione turned to him angrily. "So what? I can't make friends now that your mother has gotten me engaged to you through some contract? I don't think so, Malfoy!"

"No one is stopping you from making friends. However, he acts a little more than friendly," Malfoy said.

"He's a nice person, alright? He's new and I'm helping him out. _Someone_ needs to do their duty as Head, at least," she bit out. "And anyways, why do you care if he acts interested in me. I'd say you were being jealous."

"You wish, Granger," he scoffed. "While you only have one person interested in you, I've got quite a few more."

She didn't even bother to reply and strode to her room where she fell back on her bed, exhausted.

Great Merlin, what was happening? It was only the beginning of the year and already it was too much what with her being forced to marry Malfoy, Ron liking her, and Vlad acting like her new best friend. Perhaps something more, if what Ginny and Malfoy thought was true. . .

**-!-!-!-**

**Wow, it's finally up. I actually finished it halfway once but then it got lost and I didn't write it up again until this weekend. Anyways, leave me a review!**


	5. Arguments and Kisses

A week had passed since the starting of the new school year. Everything was pretty much the same except the weather, which had gotten colder.

For Hermione, she was getting to know Vlad even better and found herself liking him more and more. Malfoy was still annoying her with the whole engagement factor and Ron was still acting shy around her, making his crush seem even more obvious.

Nothing different from the twisted sequence of events that was her life.

"I can't take it anymore!" she snapped one day while sitting in the library.

Harry, who was sitting across from her, raised his eyebrows in amusement. Ron was practicing for Quidditch tryouts which were being held later that week.

"I told you not to pressure yourself too much with your studies. Only a week into school and you've already cracked," he said with a smile.

"It's not about the studies. I could never get tired of them," Hermione said defensively. "It's Ron who's driving me mad. I know he realizes things late but he can't expect the world to just wait for him. All of last year I tried to get his attention but he was too busy with Lavender to notice. And now that I've lost interest, he suddenly shows interest."

Harry stared at her mutely, the smile gone from his face.

"Say something, Harry," Hermione pleaded. "I need your help to solve this mess. I don't want to lose Ron as a best friend. That's the main reason why I knew it couldn't work out between us. It would have jeopardized our friendship, something which is very dear to me."

"Hermione," Harry started. "Look, you're both my best friends and I would never want either of you to get hurt. I know Ron can be quite slow. I tried to knock some sense into him and now that he's finally got it, it's too late. You should tell him soon otherwise his crush might turn into something more since you're not doing anything to stop it."

"I know, but how?" she asked him miserably.

"Break it to him gently, when both of you are alone, and preferable in a secluded place. And don't let him get any ideas! Just pretend you were just walking with him and ended up there," Harry advised.

Hermione thought for a minute. "Alright," she finally conceded.

Harry cleared his throat. "Now that I've helped you with your dilemma, I was wondering if you could help me with one of my own."

"Which would be?"

"Ginny."

"Say no more," Hermione said with a knowing smile. "Three words, best friend of mine: ask her out."

A smile crept on his face as well. "Alright."

**-!-!-!-**

Draco stepped into the common room, broom in hand, to find Hermione sitting on a couch reading a book and toying with her ring necklace.

"I thought you didn't like acknowledging that fact that you're engaged," he drawled as he sat down beside her.

Hermione looked up from her book appearing confused for a second before snapping back. "Do you mind? I'm trying to read." She went back to her book.

He smirked. "I knew I was right. You never told me how you liked that ring."

"It's pretty," Hermione replied without looking up from her book.

"It belonged to my mother," he told her.

That caught her attention. She put the book down and stared at him.

"It's true. After Father died in prison, she took it off and kept in a charmed box. One of the elves got a bad burn from touching the box; it was trying to clean it. I'm not sure what became of it after that," he said thoughtfully.

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "_It_?" she asked shrilly. "An elf is a living thing, Malfoy! Not an object! And talking about-"

"And here I thought that you might actually have been interested in knowing the origin of the ring. Or why my mother gave it to you," Draco sneered.

"Do you know?" she asked, leaning forward in interest.

He shrugged. "Maybe."

She fell back into the couch with a loud sigh. "Just tell me, alright? And then maybe I'll tell you about what I found out regarding contracts for marriages."

Her bribe worked. "Deal," he agreed. "But I still don't understand why you refuse to sleep with me. It would be such a nice first experien -"

"The ring, Malfoy," Hermione grit out.

He raised an eyebrow at her impatience. "Alright, alright, no need to get your panties in a bunch."

"Malfoy!"

"Fine! Mother thought it would be a nice gift - a sort of peace offering from her. Besides, you can't find a ring that fine anymore. It's a unique thing that Father bought from a merchant in Kenya. It cost him a small chunk of the family fortune but apparently it was worth it," he finished.

"That's it?" Hermione asked. "She thinks that giving me a pretty rock will erase all the hateful things that you're family said to me? I may be a good person but I don't forgive and forget that easily," she said angrily.

"You said you found out something about the contract thing?" he interrupted.

Hermione shook her head to clear it before answering him. He was staring at her oddly but she ignored him "Contracts that bind two people for marriage can only work with the consent of both set of parents," she said, as though reciting it from the book. "If even one set of parents has doubts about it, then the magic lessens. If their doubts change their mind, then obviously they will end it, thus releasing us from this horrible situation."

"In simple English, if you please?"

She sighed. "Maybe we can tell our parents things that could possibly change their mind about this whole marriage idea. I don't think it will work with your mother since she's the one who wanted this, but I'll see if I can knock some sense into my parents over Christmas break and with some letters."

He nodded. "Anything else?"

"Nothing short of death can allow a person to be released from the magic of the contract."

"I still say my plan-"

"Don't start again, Malfoy,"

He looked at her for a minute before lightly touching her arm. She pulled back as though she had been electrocuted. He smirked. "See, Ganger? We've got sparks between us. Why deny them?"

"It's not sparks; it's revolt," she informed him. "I know you're only doing this so you play with me, make me agree to your stupid idea, and then show me the door. And what if I get sparks with someone else? Should I not deny them then?"

His eyes darkened. "I think there is something else you should know about the contract, Granger," he said quietly; dangerously. "The magic will not allow the two people to be with anyone other than the one who is chosen for them. So I suggest you forget about Gonzalez and any imaginary sparks you may feel are present between you two or the consequences will be dire. If I can't have anyone else but you, then you most certainly aren't going to be with anyone but me. And I'll make sure of that." With that threat, he left.

**-!-!-!-**

Classes were always boring during the beginning of the year. The teachers didn't give out much homework and the students didn't concentrate on their studies to much. It was as if they were still clinging to some of the relaxation from the summer and didn't quite want to get into their new schedules too quickly.

Hermione, however, was not one of those people. She not only wanted to put the summer behind her, but forget about it if it was possible, which it unfortunately wasn't.

So she spent a fair bit of her time in the library when she wasn't with her friends. To her, it was never too early to get started on her studies, even if the teachers weren't giving much work.

"I thought I'd find you here," she heard a male voice behind her.

She turned around to see who had spoken. "Oh, hey Neville," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with the spell we're doing in Charms. The one that inactivates curses from objects," he asked hopefully.

"Sure Neville. Sit down. The key to getting that spell right depends on the movement of your arm and the fact that you know what type of curse you're dealing with. Say it's . . ."

She continued explaining to him for the next half hour and was amazed to see the improvement he was making. When he was done, he thanked her profusely and left her with her books once again.

Checking her watch, Hermione noticed that it was almost time for her next class. She packed up her bag, returned the books to their proper shelves, and left the library. Just as she rounded a corner, she came face to face with Ron.

"Hermione!" he said in surprise and then suddenly turning red.

Hermione noticed his blush. _Might as well get it over with_, she thought. "Hey Ron," she said with a small smile.

"Where's that Vlad guy? Usually he's always tagging along you," Ron said as she started walking with him.

"Just because we have the same classes doesn't mean that we have the same free periods. He's taking some extra credit classes because of the change of schools," she told him. "Besides, he's not always with me; he does have other friends, you know."

"No, I didn't. the way he's always with you, it's hard to imagine."

Hermione gave him a look but decided to change the topic. "You know, I heard Lavender wants to get back with you," she started.

"No, I've got my eye on someone better," Ron said with a shake of his head.

"Really? Do I know her? And I'm guessing it is a 'her'?"

"Of course." By now, his cheeks were colouring again. "Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about her," he said.

A chill ran down Hermione's spine. "Really?" she asked in a tight voice. He couldn't be about to admit his feelings for her now, could he? Surely not.

"Yes. See, the thing is-" he was cut off by students rushing out of their classrooms in a buzz of noise, signalling that the period had ended.

"I have to go, Ron, or I'll be late for class," she said quickly. "Bye." She turned and walked away, letting out a long sigh.

Hermione had never before rushed to class so fast in her life.

**-!-!-!-**

"I love Fridays," Vlad said as he and Hermione exited the Charms room, their last class for the day. "No more classes for the next two days, no teachers barking constantly and definitely more sleep. Don't you love them too?"

"I don't. There's nothing to do on the weekend," Hermione contradicted.

"Weekends are for relaxation, Hermione," Harry said, coming up behind her.

"Besides, we've got so much homework. I'm sure that'll keep you busy," Vlad added.

"But I've already finished it all," Hermione said sadly.

"Typical," Ron muttered.

Vlad gaped at her for full a moment before realizing and closing his mouth. "Well, I'm haven't. Say, can you come with me to the library and help me find a book for that potions essay?" he asked Hermione.

"Sure. I'll see you guys at dinner," she told Harry and Ron.

After she left, Harry and Ron made their way to Gryffindor Tower.

"You're unusually quiet," Harry remarked.

"I think there's something going on between Hermione and Vlad."

"Jealous?" Harry teased.

"No . . . Maybe. I tried to ask her out today but she left for class."

"Tough luck. Don't worry though, there'll be other times," Harry said, hoping for the exact opposite. _Hermione had better tell him soon or else Ron will keep getting bolder._

**-!-!-!-**

"No, it's eye of newt!" Hermione stated.

"It's scale of salamander, I'm telling you!" Vlad argued.

The two were quarrelling about the right ingredients for the essay on stilling potion while they made their way to the library.

"How could it possible be a scale? The potion won't disintegrate it and there is no way its essence will-" She was cut off by Vlad putting a hand on her mouth.

"Okay. I give up, now shut up!" He saw her glaring at him angrily and moved his hand, then thought better of it and put in on her cheek.

"You are one brilliant witch," he whispered, drawing her face closer. He saw her eyes widen. "Not to mention beautiful."

His lips had only just touched hers when she jerked back. She stared at him in shock. Had he just done what she thought he had? His fastness startled her. But at the same time . . . Malfoy's words came back to her.

"_The magic will not allow the two people to be with anyone other than the one who is chosen for them. So I suggest you forget about Gonzalez and any imaginary sparks you may feel are present between you two or the consequences will be dire. If I can't have anyone else but you, then you most certainly aren't going to be with anyone but me. And I'll make sure of that."_

"What's wrong," Vlad asked her, as though nothing had happened.

"Nothing, nothing," she said.

"So," he said with a cheeky smile. "Shall we continue?"

"What?"

"Shall we continue on our way to the library? You were going to help me with my potions essay," he said as though it was the most obvious thing.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I think I've helped you enough. Ask Madame Pince if you need any more help." She turned around and walked away; thanking Merlin that Vlad didn't follow her.

Vlad had just kissed her. A very good looking guy had just kissed her and she was not allowed to enjoy it because of a piece of paper that magically bound her to Draco Malfoy.

Her life totally sucked.

**-!-!-!-**

**Well, there you go. Thanks for all your reviews so far! They're really inspiring. Don't forget to review this time! **


	6. Rumours

"Hermione!"

No, no, no! This was not happening to her. This would just be the cherry on top of everything that had happened so far today.

Hermione slowly turned around to see Ginny come to a stop in front of her. "Yes?" she asked tightly.

"Tell me if what I just saw was real or not."

Hermione felt her heartbeat quicken. "And what exactly did you see?"

"Oh, just the newest transfer kissing someone that looked just like you," Ginny replied airily yet still giving her a piercing look.

"So what?" Hermione shrugged guiltily.

Suddenly Ginny was glaring at her. "So tell me," she said coldly, "Why you have been leading on my brother when you're not even serious about him."

"I never led him on! I may have fancied him last year but I am over it now. It's not my fault that your brother is so slow that it takes him a year to catch on!" Merlin, but she was getting tired of explaining it again and again.

Ginny's eyes softened a bit. "I know Ron's a bit slow sometimes . . ."

_Understatement!_ Hermione thought.

"But you must have known that he would eventually catch on. However, if you really don't have feelings for him anymore than you should tell him. He may be an overprotecting and annoying prick to me most of the time but I don't want to see him get hurt."

"He'll be hurt either way," Hermione said miserably.

**-!-!-!-**

"Granger, Granger, Granger," Malfoy drawled.

Hermione groaned. It was official. Everyone and everything was against her; the gods, the stars, Merlin, etc.

"Guess what the most recent news is at the rumour mill? And I do hope it's just a rumour," he added in a threatening tone.

"Okay, that's it. I am so tired of everyone going on and on about this. Tell you what, Malfoy, I'll just inform you of the truth and you can go back to your rumour mill and spread it. Vlad kissed me and I really liked it. In fact, I'm actually hoping for more kisses from him so you can expect to hear more of this later."

Draco Malfoy's face had probably never looked stonier. "What the fuck is your problem?" he hissed, "Did you not understand the terms of the contract? You think that you can just go around frolicking with whomever you please?"

"Frolicking?" Hermione sputtered.

He ignored her. "Maybe your muggle upbringing didn't teach you the power of magic in any form-"

"Don't you dare bring my upbringing into this, Malfoy!"

"BUT, I thought you would have read enough to know about it even more than I do!" he finished loudly.

"Well excuse me if I haven't read every book on every subject! I _do_ have a life, Malfoy!"

"Oh really?" Malfoy mocked, "One involving life threatening adventures, famous people, Bulgarians, and an impending marriage? Wow, what a life you lead, Granger. I don't know whether to envy you or pity you."

Hermione gaped at him, trying to come up with something to say back. Before she had a chance to say anything though, he had stepped so close to her that she had to take several steps back to feel (somewhat) comfortable again.

"Well, just to warn you - not that you deserve a warning, of course – you won't have this life soon if you keep on with your ways. I don't understand why I am taking this whole situation more seriously than you, but I think it has something to do with the fact that I know and respect magic. I know what it can _do_. However, if you can go about doing whatever you want, then so can I."

"Okay then. Don't let a piece of paper take away your freedom, just like I won't let it take away mine. Now, if you'll excuse me. I don't think I can handle anymore today."

Draco watched her stalk off to her room, silently vowing that he'd get her back for her insolence, one way or another.

**-!-!-!-**

It took Hermione the whole morning to gather the courage to talk to Vlad again. She finally approached him after lunch.

"Vlad!"

He turned around at the sound of Hermione's voice and smiled. "Hello there. I was starting to think you were avoiding me."

"No, I just needed time to think about what happened," Hermione said, as a blush crept upon her face.

"What's to think about? I like you so I kissed you. Honestly, you do think too much," he teased, giving her another one of his charming smiles.

Hermione's blush deepened but she still managed to look him in the eye. "So, do you think you might . . . if you want to, of course . . . do it again, sometime, maybe?" Hermione's eyes instantly widened as her mouth closed. When had she become so bold?

At first Vlad did not understand what she said, but when he did, he could not help but let a beam take over his face.

"You can count on it," he said, then leaned over and kissed her.

**-!-!-!-**

What was wrong with him? Draco wondered that evening. It seemed that he had become obsessed with Granger because of their 'engagement'. His days started to revolve around her, in a very weird way.

Wake up, see Granger in the common room and say something to her, classes, have lunch while always wearing a I-have-something-over-you smirk, more classes, see Granger in the common room, flying/quidditch/homework, dinner & smirk, see Granger in the common room, and finally go back to sleep.

Urgh.

He couldn't believe the humiliation and disgust he felt about his newfound schedule. When had he become so pathetic? It wasn't as though he even liked her. The thought alone brought a sneer to his face.

His mother would be so proud to know that her son was having so much interaction with his alleged fiancée.

And speak of the devil. The Malfoy family owl was perched on his window sill, looking at him ominously. There was no doubt in his that the letter tied to its right leg would only worsen the situation he was currently in, yet he still took the offered letter and read.

_Dearest Draco, _

_How are you? And Hermione? I hope school's going well for both of you. And how are the two of you getting along? Well, I hope. Draco, you must learn to get along with each other seeing as you will end up married as soon as school ends. I cannot stress the importance of you gaining her trust so that everything will go smoothly. Best of luck._

_Mother_

_P.S: The owl looks too tired to carry your sweets package but I'll be sure to send it next time._

Draco looked at the parchment in confusion. What did his mother mean by saying _'so that everything will go smoothly?' _What was she planning?

And what wonderful timing she had, Draco thought wryly; just as he was about to forget all about Hermione Granger and continue on with his life.

Then again, perhaps this was the best way to get her back for her insolence earlier. Perhaps he could somehow come to some sort of understanding with her and get her to be more serious about finding a solution to their little problem. His mother would be satisfied and he would be able to get over his obsession.

Like killing two birds with a single stone. Perfect.

**-!-!-!-**

Back at Malfoy Manor, Narcissa smiled slyly.

Her son was just _too _easy to manipulate.

Now if only there was a way to get her soon-to-be daughter-in-law tot act the same way . . .

**-!-!-!-**

**Oh my God. Harry Potter 7 is coming out in less than a month! I'll try my best to finish it quickly, otherwise HP7 will take over soon and the it'll be all confusing and everything.**


	7. A Rose and a Thunderstorm

The next morning woke Hermione with a smile. She felt a surge of power after remembering how she had confronted Malfoy the day before, and how she had asked Vlad out.

She'd been so confident, so sure of herself. Even after all the surprises that the year had thrust upon her so far, she was still the old Hermione Granger who always had the right answers to any questions that were thrown her way.

She practically skipped out of her room and through the common room when suddenly a single red rose appeared in her path. She picked it up and read the attached note: _Thanks for the advice yesterday. Hope we can get together soon to completely solve our problem. D.M._

Hermione read the note again, frowning in confusion. Was it possible that she had given advice to another person with the initials D.M yesterday? Because the Draco Malfoy she knew would never even humour the idea of following her advice. If anything, she expected him to be angry at her for telling him what to do, not sending her a thank-you rose! What a mysterious person this Draco Malfoy was.

Continuing on her way to breakfast, she was so immersed in her thoughts that she forgot about the rose she was holding. Reaching the Gryffindor table, she put the rose down and reached for some sausages.

"Ooh, a rose! How romantic, Hermione!" Lavender suddenly gushed.

"Yes, who's it from?" Parvati asked, reaching over to grab the rose.

Hermione moved it out of her reach instantly and discreetly removed the note. "Oh, err, well, it's my birthday in a few days. It's just an early present," she fibbed.

"Yes, but birthday roses are supposed to be white!" Lavender explained.

"Really?" Ginny asked as she joined the table.

"Yes, of course! Everyone knows that! And what Hermione's got there is a red rose. And everyone knows that red roses represent love!" she winked at Hermione as if she knew some secret of hers.

Ginny's interest peaked as well. "Who's sending you red roses, Hermione?" she asked slyly. She glanced at both her brother and Vlad.

Hermione's eyes widened. "No, no, it's not from anyone here! Victor sent it!" She turned red in embarrassment at the lie but it came off as a blush.

"What?" Ron exclaimed as he also joined the table, Harry in tow. "You're still in contact with him?"

Great, just great! Hermione closed her eyes in exasperation. Malfoy was going to pay for putting her through this. Couldn't he have just said thank you to her face, like any normal person would have? Or written her a note and sent it by owl? Did he have to do everything in such an obnoxious way? Did he plan this? Her eyes snapped open at the thought. No, she was not going to let him ruin her day. Not again!

"Ron, we need to talk," Hermione suddenly exclaimed. She took him by the hand and led him out of the Great Hall, ignoring his protests about not having eaten yet.

She regarded him for a second before speaking. His face had turned red and his cheeks had a slight pinkish tinge to them. She followed his gaze to see that she was still holding his hand and dropped it immediately.

"What's this about, Hermione?" he asked anxiously.

"I asked Vlad out," she blurted, "I really fancy him and he kissed me and it was so wonderful and our first date is going to be on the Hogsmeade weekend and I'm really looking forward to it."

Ron was staring at her with a mixture of sadness, disappointment, and anger visible on his face. His hands were clenched tightly and his whole face had gone read now.

Hermione feared that he might suddenly lash out at her so she hastened to explain more. "Look, I know you fancy me but I don't feel that way about you and I'm sorry if I gave you that impression but-"

"Liar," Ron snarled, "You sent a bloody batch of birds after me just for kissing Lavender! They nearly pecked me to death and you think that you merely gave an impression that you liked me?!"

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes. "I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to hurt you. Literally or figuratively! But that was last year, Ron! You went out with Lavender and I accepted it. I moved on."

She had thought that he would calm down after that explanation but instead he started shaking – with rage, she presumed. His mouth kept opening and closing like a goldfish and his face turned steadily redder.

"Ron . . ." She reached out to touch him, to try to calm him, but he pulled back.

"Don't! Just, don't," was all he said before turning around and leaving.

It was a few seconds later that Harry suddenly appeared and next thing she knew she was crying into his shoulder while he comforted her.

"I've ruined it. Our friendship is finished," she sobbed, "I should've just waited for him. He always comes 'round in the end."

"No, Hermione, it would have been foolish to keep waiting around. You did the smart thing by moving on. Just give him some time and he'll come 'round to that fact. He just needs to calm down a bit first. Don't worry about it – I'll explain it all to him. Now hush, alright? Breakfast is almost finished and everyone will be coming out soon. And you don't want to go to class all red-eyed, do you?" He asked lightly.

Hermione choked out a half sob/half chuckle but the tears stopped. "Thanks Harry. By the way, I'm a half blood."

"What!" he looked shocked at this unexpected and random piece of information.

"Yeah, I found out over the summer. Apparently my real dad was a pure-blooded wizard named Henry Stebbins and he died while my mum was pregnant. Mum's still a muggle though. She married by present father before I was born and he's a muggle too," she explained, all tears from before forgotten.

"And you tell me this now?" Harry asked, still shocked. "Hey, wait. There's another Stebbins in Hogwarts. Maybe you're related to them!"

"Yes, well, I'm only part Stebbins and that's only by blood. Otherwise I'm still Hermione Granger," she told him proudly. "And Harry, you are the best of friends! Thank you!" she hugged him tightly and turned her head to kiss his cheek.

"Don't let Ron hear you say that," he teased.

Hermione pretended not to hear him. "Come on, I don't want to be late for potions!" And she tugged him away.

**-!-!-!-**

Vlad looked around the potions dungeons worriedly. Class was almost about to start and Hermione was no where to be seen. The classroom was almost full and Professor Slughorn was chatting away with some of his 'Slug Club' members at his desk. He noticed Ron sitting alone at a table in the back, looking forlorn and lost in his own world. He decided he would go ask him if he knew of Hermione's whereabouts.

"Hey," he said as he approached Ron. "Do you know where Hermione is? Class is about to start and she's not here yet."

For some reason, Ron would not look at him. "I dunno where your girlfriend is. Should've taken better care of her, knowing where she is," he mumbled in a shaky voice.

Vlad returned to his seat, thoroughly confused at Ron's behaviour. Just then Hermione rushed in with Harry coming in behind her. Hermione came to sit beside him while Harry went over to Ron.

"Hello there," he greeted, leaning over to give her a kiss. Surprisingly, she leaned back. What was going on with everyone today?

"Not in class," was her explanation.

Alright then. He had no problem with that. Lucky for him that both of them had a spare next period.

Meanwhile Ron was finally looking at Vlad. Or, at least the back of Vlad.

"Looks can't kill, Ron," Harry reminded him.

"Well, that's lucky for the bastard. I knew there was something going on between those two. Bulgarians – you can't trust them."

Harry wisely kept silent.

"And you." Ron turned on him. "You knew, didn't you?"

"No mate, I had no idea. I thought they were just friends," Harry answered truthfully.

"Then why are you all chummy with Hermione and him?"

"Hermione's my best friend, Ron, just like you. And if you were a real friend then you wouldn't make me choose a side in this . . . whatever it is."

Professor Slughorn called everyone to attention at that moment and class began.

**-!-!-!-**

There was a thunderous storm that night. Rain pelted heavily against the windows of the castle and lightening would flash every now and then. Hermione and Draco were on their rounds that night when Hermione made a startling discovery.

Draco Malfoy was afraid of thunder.

"No I'm not! I just have sensitive ears and the noise is too much for them!"

Hermione snorted. "That's got to be the lamest thing I've every heard."

"Yeah, well, it's true," he replied indignantly. Thunder rumbled overhead and Draco jumped while grabbing Hermione's arm.

"Of course, Malfoy. Thunder bothers your sensitive ears. I bet you jump because of your sensitive ears too, right?" she laughed at him, not giving a thought to the fact that he was still clutching her arm. It had happened too many times already during the night.

"Fine, I don't like thunder. It bothers me. Are you happy now, Granger?" he admitted sulkily.

"Well, yes actually. I now have something to hold over your tough-guy act. Not only are you afraid of thunder, but you also send thank-you roses!" she teased him. It felt weird that suddenly they were so civil but the rose probably did that.

"That was my one and only time doing that and even then it was only because I didn't have time to say it to your face."

"And a normal owl wouldn't have sufficed?" she asked him curiously. "And why a red rose? Do you even know what they stand for?"

"Am I bothered? Besides, I just ordered one rose, no specifics."

"I see." So the commotion at her table had not been planned by him. Then again, this was Malfoy and she knew better than to unquestioningly believe him. Another clap of thunder sounded and this time he grabbed her whole form.

"Malfoy! Get off me!" she screamed at him. "I have a boyfriend!"

He let her go and said, "You also have a fiancé. And he came along first, if you've forgotten."

"It doesn't matter who came along first! I _chose_ Vlad. Besides, what about what you said in that note. You wanted to 'completely solve our problem,' remember?"

"Alright, alright," Draco raised his hands in mock surrender. "I wasn't trying to literally hit on you or anything. I just have this little phobia of thunder, you remember?"

Hermione looked at him suspiciously before nodding. "Yes, fine. I suppose I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"Good. Now why don't you take the corridor to the left and I'll take the right and we'll meet on the sixth floor," he suggested.

"Will you be okay all alone? The storm's still going pretty strong," Hermione seemed genuinely concerned.

"Don't worry about me, Granger. I'll be fine." He turned around to hide the smirk that was making its way on his face.

Pretending to be afraid of thunder had never been more fun.

**-!-!-!-**

**Draco's definitely having fun pretending. And this won't be the first or last time he's doing so! And again, there actually is a Stebbins in Hogwarts during Harry's time at Hogwarts. I didn't know about this one when I made Hermione's 'real' dad and just stumbled upon him while re-reading Goblet of Fire. No idea what year Stebbins is in as it doesn't state I but I know he's in Ravenclaw and got points taken away for running after a girl during the Yule Ball, lol. You can find him at: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 23: The Yule Ball, he appears in the middle of Snape and Karkaroff's conversation. **


End file.
